The present invention relates to postage meters, more particularly, flat-bed printing meters, and to security and control devices therefor.
In a specific embodiment of an electronic postage meter of the flat-bed printing type, the postage meter comprises a housing, a printing device disposed in the housing, an aperture in the housing exposing the printing device to the exterior of the housing, a cover for the aperture, means mounting the cover to the postage meter for movement of the cover from a closed position in which the cover is disposed at the aperture denying access to the printing device, and an open position in which the cover is disposed away from the aperture. The cover is structured to prevent access to the printing device when the cover is in the closed position and to permit access to the printing device when the cover is in the open position, and the receptacle includes engaging means for engaging the cover in a predetermined position of the postage meter, and driving means for driving the engaging means to move the cover between the closed and open positions thereof.
A receptacle or base for receiving the postage meter comprises a first receptacle part (e.g., a meter pocket) and second receptacle part (e.g., a locking device) and means coupling the first and second receptacle parts together such that the first receptacle part is pivotal between a first position thereof in which the first receptacle part forms an angle with the second receptacle part and a second position thereof in which the first receptacle part is within the second receptacle part. The first receptacle part includes means for receiving a first end of the postage meter therein when the first receptacle part is in the first position, and the second receptacle part includes second engaging means for engaging a second end of the postage meter therein when the first receptacle part is in its second position within the receptacle part. The base also includes a tape feed mechanism with a tape drive assembly for positioning the for the selective printing of a postage indicia thereon.